A media system may be used to present (e.g., play) all or part of one or more media files. As used herein, a “media file” is a body of data that stores information usable to present content of the media file. For example, the media file may store acoustic data that represents one or more sounds (e.g., music, speech, noise, or sound effects), visual data that represents one or more patterns of light (e.g., video, animation, or images), text data that represents one or more alphanumeric characters (e.g., words or phrases), or any suitable combination thereof.
Multiple media files may be stored (e.g., as a collection or a library of media files), and the media system may access one or more of the multiple media files for presentation. An example of a collection of media files is a folder (e.g., a directory within a file system) of audio files storing songs or partial songs performed by a recording artist. Another example of a collection of media files is a database (e.g., a data repository) of movie files storing movies purchased by a user (e.g., a consumer). A further example of a collection of media files is a storage device (e.g., a disk drive) that stores an assortment of music files (e.g., songs), electronic books (e.g., presentable by a reading device), video files (e.g., downloaded from the Internet), or any suitable combination thereof.